


Temptations and Important Phone Calls

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami takes lead, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Important Phone Calls, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, cowgirl sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What would their relationship be if Asami and Korra didn't have a little fun during important phone calls?
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Temptations and Important Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry for possible bad grammar, was too lazy to edit 😂😂😅😅

“Mmm…”

Asami lips urgently found Korra’s like a puppy reuniting with its owner after a long day. She pounced on Korra so hard that even her back slammed onto the bed upon impact. But thankfully for her, Korra had planned for this when Asami sent some possibly scandalous texts earlier that day. She prepped for this moment the moment the young CEO said she was five minutes away from home. Meaning, Korra had stripped down practically naked and was patiently waiting in their bedroom. She had a feeling it was one of _those_ days where Asami got unbelievably aroused for no apparent reason.

They were both on their mattress and Asami straddled her girlfriend before blatantly grabbing on to Korra’s face. Repeatedly pecking her lips before nipping her girlfriend affectionately, she moaned into the kiss before a few tongue sucks here and there. She bounced up to readjust her position and she knew Korra liked that from the way she was holding onto her arse.

“Aahh…”

Simply putting it, Asami felt weak. The way Korra was fondling her ass was way too pleasurable and the amount of arousal she felt was intoxicating. She always did look forward to coming home after a long time at work. Korra always made it better. Sex or not, she loved spending time with her best friend. It’s just in moments like these, she was glad to have confessed first and started their glorious romantic lives together.

Korra gave her a nice smack on her cheek leaving a red mark before fondling both of them and trailed her tongue up to the back of Asami’s ear. She was helplessly whimpering from the pleasure and Korra continued doing what she did best, pleasuring her woman. After nipping and marking her lover’s neck, Korra playfully jiggled Asami’s ass before unzipping her skirt. They resumed their passionate kiss before Korra did the thing and stripped Asami of her clothes. 

Asami's skirt fell down with a relieving thud and Korra made quick work of her jacket. By the time Korra ripped open her white blouse, she was nipping her girlfriend's chest. Asami wouldn’t have it any other way and was grinding against Korra’s wondrous tight abs. She was panting hard and practically mewled when Korra slapped her ass again. Letting out a moan, she fell forward and wiggled her hips.

Softly dragging her teeth down Asami’s collarbone, Korra began kissing her lover’s neck before her hands found the hems of her leggings. Without further prompt, she yanked them halfway down to Asami’s thighs and quickly smacked her woman’s naughty cheeks.

“Ohh… fuck Korra…”

Giving Korra a lustful look, she stole her lips again. Their lips smashed together and Korra groaned from this erotic situation. Asami was excitedly rocking against her body and she was very much aroused. This was further confirmed when Korra slid her hand down Asami’s firm mound to her soaking wet lingerie. Using her index and middle finger, she gave Asami’s wet coverage rough rubs.

“Mmh…” 

Asami _loved_ that. She pushed her body as close as possible against Korra’s and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. Licking Korra’s lips, she sucked her girlfriend’s tongue when Korra opened her mouth for her with their tongues. Wrapped against another, Korra lowered her hand and played with Asami’s wet region. Moaning in approval, Asami wiggled her hips and enjoyed the fact her movements were restrained by her leggings.

After a few more loud pecks, Korra kissed her cheek before slapping her ass. “You want the strap on today?”

Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks and kissed her feverishly before whispering, “Yeah.”

Getting up, Asami rolled over and began to undress as Korra opened up the side table for their strap on. She pushed aside a few sex toys before finding her strap on and started wearing it. By the time she was ready, she grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount on the dildo before lying down on her back.

Meanwhile, Asami was topless after she tossed her clothes on the side of the bed. She made sure to watch Korra put on their favorite toy and by the time her girlfriend was ready, she made sure to get her attention by taking off her leggings in a seductive manner. Once they were off, she did the same for her panties but this time, she twirled it playfully on her finger before tossing it at Korra’s face and she laid down. 

Korra flinched before giggling and picked up her lacey lingerie. Adjusting herself comfortably, she purposely flexed her abs as she rested her an arm behind her head. She licked her lips before giving the dildo a good teasing long stroke. 

“Whenever you're ready Sami…”

Biting her lower lip, Asami felt extremely hot and bothered. She rubbed her swollen puffy lips before climbing on top of Korra. Properly straddling her girlfriend, she lined up her vagina with the tip and rubbed her clit one last time.

“I wanna lead today baby.”

Korra leaned up to rub Asami’s waist before trailing down to her nicely toned thighs.

“Fuck you’re so sexy…”

Giggling, Asami puckered her lips before brushing her vulva against Korra’s shaft. She repeated a few times at a painfully slow pace before leaning forward and groped Korra’s breast.

“You’re so damn hot baby…”

Korra grunted as she massaged Asami’s thighs. Shortly after, Asami straightened herself up and grabbed the shaft’s tip. She rubbed it against her entrance and made sure to tease Korra.

“Oh baby… I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Asami began fondling and playing with her own breast as she guided the bulging tip into her core. When the tip sunk inside of her, she let out a loud moan before stretching herself open with two fingers.

“Aah… oh fuck Korra…”

Wiggling her hips as she sunk down, Asami had a sly smirk watching her lover get engrossed. Korra’s eyes never left from their penetration until they were flush. 

“Mmh… fuck.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Asami lifted her hips before smacking down.

“Aaah! Fuck Korra…”

Asami began repeatedly lifting her hips up and down in a steady rhythm. Her breasts began to bounce and Korra happily joined her lover’s pace by guiding her ass up and down.

Biting her lip, Korra was having a hard time deciding what to do. Help Asami ride her phallic or fondle her plump breast. Swallowing hard, she painstakingly decided on giving Asami a few more wet slicks before playing with her breast. 

Reading her mind, Asami immediately adjusted and gave Korra one last hard smack. Her vulva clapped against Korra's base and she quickly began rocking back and forth. She let an aroused moan before shifting her weight forward and grabbed both of Korra’s breasts.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good!”

As Asami groped and massaged her lover's breasts, Korra licked her lips before opting to feel up her toned thighs. She bent her legs and made sure to give Asami some rough thrusts. Their sexes smacked against another and every time Korra hit Asami, she let out a pleasured whimper.

“Ah!”

One wet thrust after another.

“Ah! Fuck ah!”

Asami stopped playing with her girlfriend’s wondrous breasts and began rocking her hips again. 

“Yeah! Ah baby yeah!”

She began aggressively rocking back and forth while bouncing up and down. Their bodies clapped with every thrust and slick noises were getting noisier.

“AaaAAAaaaahh!”

Practically incoherent, Asami fell forward and tightly hugged Korra’s head with her breasts.

“Aahh oh fuck- Korra!”

Korra happily kissed Asami’s chest before trailing her tongue down to her erect nipple. Kissing her tip, she gave her girlfriend’s hard bud a rough suck before playing with it using her tongue. Panting for her breath, Asami happily rocked her hips with moaning in bliss.

After leaving a nice hickey right above Asami’s rosy nipple, Korra continued pumping her lover’s pussy before a sudden ring got her attention. She released Asami’s nipple with a loud and wet pop.

“Argh…” she gave her a few rough thrusts, “Asami… your phone’s… going off…”

Asami sat up and smacked her hips up and down, “Mmmh oohh! Fuck- just ignore it.” She went back down and grabbed Korra’s face, giving her a passionate yet searing kiss. 

The ringing stopped.

Korra jiggled Asami’s cheeks before spreading them apart and slapped her ass cheek. Grunting, she roughly pumped her girlfriend’s vagina while sucking her tongue. Asami simply whimpered in pleasure as she cupped her girlfriend’s face.

The phone began going off again.

Korra let out a sigh as she slowed their pace, “Baby, I think it’s important.”

Asami huffed in frustration as she unmounted Korra’s cock. She quickly crawled across their bed and grabbed her jacket, pulling out her phone. Accepting the call, she went back over and straddled Korra. With her phone in her right hand, she answered. “Hello?” Using her left she lined up the tip of the dildo up with her wet entrance. She grabbed the shaft and began rubbing it against her clit.

_“Miss Sato sorry to interrupt your afternoon, we just had a minor setback…”_

“Okay… don’t worry. What’s the situation?” She looked down at Korra’s cute face and winked at her before licking her lips.

Korra gulped as she ran her hands along her girlfriend’s thighs.

_“You see… the shipment was delayed so…”_

Asami had a smirk on her face as she kept eye contact while fingering herself before spreading herself open. Giving Korra a nice view, she sank back down and swallowed her strap on whole. Korra practically growled as she wiggled her hips trying to love her girlfriend. Bringing her finger up to her lips, Asami signaled Korra to be quiet before she resumed riding her lover.

With a slow rise and heavy drop, her vulva slammed against Korra’s base. “I understand, in that case just…” she slowly began rocking her hips back and forth.

“Oh fuck…”

Korra was about to throw in the white towel as she watched Asami ride her. She was _way_ too calm despite being in the middle of having sex. It irked Korra to an extent seeing Asami remain perfectly sane while she was _fucking_ her. Gritting her teeth, Korra sat up to close in on Asami’s smirk. She helped her girlfriend readjust before pecking her lips. 

_“How much should we express order then?”_

“Mmh… let me think,” she watched as Korra smirked before she abruptly stood up making her almost yell into the phone. Quickly holding onto her girlfriend, Asami wrapped her free arm around her back and tightened her legs around Korra’s hips. 

“For now just order three shipments. That should be enough—” she bit her lip the moment Korra began thrusting, “mmrh…”

_“Miss Sato?”_

Asami let out a quiet and harbored breath, “Three shipments should…” Korra increased her pace causing her shaft to clap against her sex, “s-suffice for this batch.” She turned the phone away and bit Korra’s shoulder.

Korra buried her face into Asami’s neck and gave her chaste kisses while her strap on effortlessly thrusted in and out of her pussy.

“M-Mrph…” Asami bit down harder while clawing Korra’s back when she cruelly and vigorously fucked her harder.

_“I understand, I'll prepare the order right away.”_

“O-Okay…” Asami’s voice started to shake, “t-thank you.”

_“Have a pleasant evening Miss Sato.”_

Asami immediately dropped the phone when she heard the dial tone and gasped for air. 

“AaaAAH! Korra!” She held onto her lover for her dear life as Korra began thrusting like a maniac.

Korra practically rutted into Asami’s sex and hit her deep inside, causing her to twitch and scream in pleasure. By the time her orgasm subsided, she was shaking in pleasure as Korra gave her slow and deliberate thrusts. Asami was a complete mess, weak and limp as she panted for breath. 

Giving her a searing kiss on the cheek, Korra sat back down and rolled over to let Asami down. She slipped out her strap on and noted the defined string of cum dripping from Asami’s loose lips. Korra smirked as she cupped Asami’s pussy and softly rubbed her clit.

“Did that feel good?”

“Aah!” Asami twitched and fruitlessly clamped her legs together, “Mmh…” she kissed Korra’s lips when she leaned down, “that was…” she wrapped her hand around her girlfriend’s neck and brought down for a long and chaste kiss.

“Amazing.”

Korra grinned before hugging Asami, “Mmh I love you.”

Asami squeezed her back, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And for anyone who cares… just an “update” on me.
> 
> Through this quarantine bs, I’m currently still working and am a full time student with them shitty online classes. Ugh shoot me now. So with that said, I really haven’t had that much inspiration per se? *cough cough* I’ve also been hooked on playing the new FFVII Remake so XDDDD
> 
> Cloud x Tifa all the way, they are my otp for this game!!
> 
> On another side note, I’m also low key working on my long ass, fantasy slow burn au fanfic 🙄🙄🙄 it’s a legit story so hang in tight for that y’all~ I’ll post it some day and I probably won’t post another “long” story for a while. I’ll be trying to post some one shots here and there though. Maybe I’ll tap into my kinda written-ish reserve of other stories?? Ehh… I’ll have to see depending on my mood.
> 
> Hope y’all doing alright!


End file.
